Eren in a maids costume
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Levi finds Eren in a maids dress can you guess what happens next? ErenxLevi BOYXBOY


Levi walked down the stairs into the filthy room that they kept Eren in. _'Tsk, better tell that brat to clean u this mess'_ he thought. What he hadn't expected was to see Eren in an extremely well-fitting maids dress. Now this wasn't just any dress, it was Levi's dream dress, especially when he was feeling a little dirty. The dress was black and white with lace at the bottom, it stopped a little below the crotch (due to Eren's height) and the sleeves were short and lacy. The accessories were almost too much to take, the way those stockings fit his legs and those gloves went all the way up to his elbows.

" L-Levi? " Eren was looking at Levi with those beautiful eyes of his. " A-Are you okay? " he asked.

Levi cleared his throat and said " yes, why wouldn't I be? " He said, still trying to hide the fact that he had the biggest boner right now.

" Y-You're just staring at me" Eren said with a blush so red it would make a tomato jealous.

" Well I can stare at you you're wearing a maids dress you know " Levi was trying to force back the feeling of just taking the boy then and there. _' I can't, he's what 15 years old and I'm over 30'_ he thought.

The sound of something dropping brought Levi out of his thoughts. He looked up only to see Eren leaning down to pick the object up but what he saw was something so arousing he couldn't take it anymore. Levi had seen that Eren was wearing lacy, black and a little bit see-through panties underneath the maids dress.

Levi walked over, unlocked the door and grabbed a handful of Eren's sweet ass while he was still picking the object up.  
" H-Heichou! " Eren went stiff but relaxed slowly as he lent back up, he looked Levi right in the eyes. Eren was a bit nervous, he had never done anything like this but looking into Levi's eyes, he knows that Levi isn't going to make him do anything he doesn't want to.

Levi took Eren's face into his right hand and brought it down to his. Eren was shaking in his arms, Levi knew Eren had never done this so he was going to make his first time special. Levi kissed Eren softly, his lips against Eren's silk soft lips, as they kissed it began to get a little bit rougher and wilder. Levi flicked his tongue against Eren's bottom lip and Eren let out the filthiest moan which Levi would love to here more of. Eren felt Levi's tongue slip into his mouth half-way through the moan. Eren whimpered into the kiss as he felt Levi's hands wandering over his body. They stopped to grab Eren's ass which pushed Eren deeper into the kiss as he moved closer to Levi.

They broke the kiss with a strand of their mixed saliva hanging in between them until that broke too. Levi gently took Eren to his bed and laid him down. Eren shook with anticipation as Levi spread his legs and kneeled in between them. Eren felt Levi start undress him, Levi took off the stockings first and made sure to touch every bit of him as he did, next was the gloves, he took them off slowly teasing Eren because the next thing to take off was the dress. Levi had undone the buttons on the back of the maids dress and was feeling the soft, tanned skin of Eren's back, Levi took the rest of the dress off and was feeling every bit of Eren's body (except for the parts Eren wanted to be touched the most), Levi was in heaven, kissing Eren roughly as his hands wandered.

Levi broke the kiss and Eren whimpered at the loss of Levi's warm, smooth lips. "Eren are you sure about this?" Levi asked him. Eren looked into Levi's calm, lust shaded eyes, "yes" Eren replied looking at Levi with pure trust and love in his eyes.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to hear" Levi said.

Eren had started to feel a bit braver and let his hands wander over Levi's body, "h-heichou~"Eren moaned, as Levi sucked and bit at his neck, Eren was like putty in Levi's arms. "Yes Eren?" Levi whispered seductively into Eren's ear, "please, touch me" Eren begged Levi, "where?" Levi asked teasingly. " P-Please, touch m-my a-ass" Eren pleaded. Levi's eyes widened a little as he heard the words the boy had said and how he had said it sounded so innocent but so lewd at the same time.

A full blown blush appeared on Eren's face when Levi smirked at him and grabbed a handful of his ass and started to squeeze it between his fingers."Nnnh" Eren moaned when he felt something else on his ass along with Levi's hand.

"Aah" Levi moaned as his arousal rubbed against Eren's ass. "I'm going to do something and I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?" Levi asked. "Okay I trust you" Eren said.

"Oohh" Eren moaned when Levi rubbed a finger around his hole through his panties teasing him with thought of sticking his finger inside of him. Eren gasped when Levi put three fingers on his lips and made him suck on them until they were coated in his saliva. Levi looked at Eren's face while he sucked on his fingers, Eren had a look of pure innocence as he tried to please Levi. Levi was trying to get Eren's panties off with one hand hand, so far he had gotten them half-way over Eren's luscious ass and then they got stuck when Eren arch his back of the bed trying to gain some sort of friction to his rock hard cock. "Lift your hips" Levi whispered into Eren's ear, Eren lifted his hips just enough for Levi to get Eren's panties off the rest of the way. Once the panties were off of Eren, Levi started to touch Eren's arousal with his right hand slowly stoking the shaft with an occasional rub on the tip every now and then. Levi's left hand left Eren's mouth and moved down to massage the sensitive hole in between Eren's legs. "Nnnh!" Eren let out a startled moan when he felt one of Levi's fingers slip inside. "Mmmh!" Eren moaned, a little uncomfortable but soon got used to the finger inside of him as Levi pushed it inside of him over and over again.

Eren was letting out little moan and mewls as Levi touched him. Levi gently added a second finger and started to stretch Eren's hole. Eren gripped tightly onto Levi's shirt while Levi slowly tortured him with gentle touches and warm kisses. Levi looked at Eren and asked "do you think you can handle a third finger?" Eren looked at Levi and begged him "p-please just put it in me". "W-what ?" Levi's eyes showed how shocked he was to hear those words come out of Eren's mouth, " a-are you sure?" Levi asked. "Yes" Eren said looking at Levi with those trusting eyes again. "Okay" Levi said.

Levi started to get undressed in front of Eren, so he decided to put on a show by taking off his shirt slowly and feeling his body as he did so. He then pulled his half-way over his crotch and let it sit there. Eren sat up and rubbed Levi's arousal through his underpants, "ooh" Levi moaned in pleasure as Eren pulled down his pants along with his underpants and released his straining cock from it's restraints. Levi bit his lip as Eren licked his cock, tasting it. Eren took the head of Levi's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. There were a few times where Eren would just keep rubbing his tongue against the slit of Levi's cock, licking up the pre-cum leaking from his cock. Eren took the rest of Levi's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked on Levi's dick. Eren swirled his tongue around to taste every inch of Levi. A few minutes later Levi pulled Eren off his dick, brought his face close to his and kissed him sweetly while pushing him back onto the bed.

"I'm going to enter, please tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?" Levi asked.

"Okay" Eren answered.

Levi positioned his dick to Eren's entrance and started to push in watching Eren's face for any sign of of pain or discomfort. He saw none so he pushed his dick a little further inside of Eren. "S-stop please" Eren said in a pained voice, "are you okay?" Levi asked with a concerned look on his face. "I-I'm okay you can continue now" Eren replied. Levi nodded and pushed in slowly until all of his dick was inside of Eren. Eren was trying to grasp onto the muscles on Levi's back but ended up leaving claw marks on his back as his nails dug into the skin of Eren's back. Levi growled in pain and pleasure as the feeling of Eren's nails tearing through his skin and the tightness of Eren's hole clashed together. They stayed in that position until Eren relaxed. Levi brought his dick out a little bit and pushed back in, Eren moaned and begged Levi to move. Levi started began to move his dick in and out of Eren as he did he sucked on the base of Eren's neck marking him as his and his only.

"F-faster" Eren moaned.

Levi went faster and harder into Eren's hole and hit Eren's prostate over and over. Levi felt that Eren was close to cumming so he aimed for Eren's prostate and started to pump Eren's dick in time with the thrusts. "Levi!~" Eren half moaned and half screamed out Levi's name as he came, a few more thrusts and Levi was spilling his seed into Eren while practically screaming his name.

Levi pulled out and watched his cum spill out of Eren's stretched hole. Levi snuggled into Eren's chest and said "I love you".

"I love you too" Eren said happily.


End file.
